


Before the Sun Comes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cranky!zayn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing, i don't know what else to tag so just read or what whatever, liam wants to know what he's saying, older!zayn, younger!liam, zayn is speaking urdu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sun isn't up but Liam decides to be a little shit. </p><p>Zayn likes to tease Liam by speaking urdu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Sun Comes

**Author's Note:**

> That was the shittiest summary ever oh well. It's 1 in the morning and I wrote this. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. My friend from twitter helped me on the urdu bc I didn't really trust google. 
> 
> anyway here's the translations: 
> 
> bevakoof - idiot
> 
> Banda bhar me jao - get the fuck off
> 
> "mujhay Akaila chhor do - leave me alone
> 
> tum itnie bewakoof ho - you're so stupid 
> 
> Mujhay tum say nafrat hai - I hate you
> 
> Mujhe tumse mohabat hai - I love you

Its morning but the sun isn’t awake yet, the sky is a pretty, calm blue and purple as soothing, grey clouds scatter the sky.

 

Liam’s wide awake, laying on his back as he smiles up at the ceiling, he chuckles lowly as yesterday’s occurrence how Zayn kept swearing at him in Urdu – but to his defence, Zayn was tucked up in his art studio all day and Liam hasn’t seen him once, so yes, he did go up there to bother every ounce of patience his boyfriend had. However, Liam did know he shouldn’t have, knowing this assignment he was working on was a large part of his final grade.

 

“What are you laughing at? No, what are you doing up so damn early for?’ Zayn asks, nuzzling his face back into his pillow. “Bevakoof,” he scoffs when Liam chuckles again, this time he rolls over to cuddle into his boyfriend’s back.

 

“Why do you keep speaking in your language? I have a feeling you’re not saying nice things to me,” Liam pouts, lips jutting out as he rests his chin in the warm crook of Zayn’s neck and tangles their legs.

 

“Banda bhar me jao.”

 

“What are you saying, Zee?” Liam’s a bit frustrated now, rolling off of Zayn onto his back. He sighs heavily before he decides to sit up on the bedpost, “can you at least teach me some phase and words?”

 

There’s a groan coming from the older boy’s mouth. This isn’t a normal time he wakes up on a weekend, his day off from school and work; although, it wouldn’t be a day off because of the shit ton of coursework he has to finish.

 

“Please,” he’s playing his infamous puppy-dog, innocent, guilt zayn into doing what he wants because Liam knows Zayn would drop everything for him in a heartbeat.

 

He objects though, not falling for Liam’s pouty lips and warm, hypnotizing brown eyes, as hard as it is for him, he says, “No. Go to sleep Liam, I’ll teach you in the morning. Promise.”

 

He’s whining now, full out acting like a petulant child at the shop that can’t get any sweets. Zayn tried to block Liam out, shutting his eyes tighter as he nuzzles more into his comfy pillow, before getting into a comfortable position there’s a weight on his lower abdomen. 

 

He doesn’t open his eyes because he already knows Liam is staring down at him. “mujhuy akaila chhor do,” he grits out, holding in his laugh.

 

“What did you say?! Just tell me what you’re saying!”

 

Zayn looks up, a beautiful but frustrated boy looking down on him, curls flopping over his forehead and lips puffier and redder in the morning – he tries not to think sexually or he’ll be sporting a hard on he’ll have to take care of himself.

 

“I said: leave me alone!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s too early for whatever you’re doing. The sun isn’t even up yet, Liam. I also have so much shit to do today.”

 

His eyes soften but he grabs Zayn’s wrist and pins then above his head, “tell me then you get to sleep. The more you cooperate the more time you get to sleep before the sun comes up.”

 

He laughs, head lolling back and chest fluttering at his boyfriend trying to be all dominate, “tum itnie bewakoof ho.”

 

“I hate you so much Zayn! Why are you doing this? You’re being really mean and I don’t like it!” he frowns, then a sly smirk makes its way onto Liam’s mouth, his hips start to move in small circular motion on Zayn’s groin.

 

His lips curve in a large ‘O’ shape as a moan escapes. He wiggles underneath Liam’s tease trying to get the right kind of friction.

 

Liam stops when he sees his boyfriend so into the movement, “no, if you be good I’ll let you fuck me.”

 

“You’re so stupid – is what I said.”

 

The hip movements start up again and Zayn’s cock is fattening up faster and thicker, rubbing against the fabric of his boxer-briefs uncomfortably but he ignores it, watching Liam Liam’s face contort into a blissful state. His moans are whiny and high-pitched as he moves faster, rolling his hips rougher.

 

 Liam bends down to give Zayn a kiss but he turns his head. Zayn chuckles as if he won something but Liam bites down hard on the skin just below Zayn’s jaw, alternating between nipping and licking – making sure when they leave this bed there’ll be the biggest love-bite present.

 

Zayn’s back arches high off the bed, head lolled back in pleasure, “mujhay tum say nafrat hai!” he breathes out through a moan, he feels a hum through his chest when cool lips trail down his sternum.

 

“Translate for me,” he teases and Zayn really hates him.

 

“I hate you!”

 

“Tell me you love me,” his lips trail further down, hands detaching from Zayn’s wrists and Liam runs his hands down his heaving chest; mouth getting closer to Zayn’s throbbing cock.

 

He mouths at it through his boyfriend’s underwear, damping the hardness with his saliva; he quickly pulls down Zayn’s briefs and wraps his lips around the older boy’s dick.

 

“I-I-I can’t . . . n-not when you’re doing that w-with your t-t-tongue.”

 

Liam detaches his mouth from his dick, “tell me you love me, Zayn, please.” He’s teasing – this bloody bastard – as he swirls his tongue at the slit and squeezes both hands at the base of his cock.

 

Zayn’s head is all hazy now, he can’t concentrate when Liam’s inching his cock slowing down his tight, hot throat. It’s sinful and it’s making Zayn’s body shake, he swears he’s going to pass out if he ever comes.

 

-

 

“Salam Alekum, babe. I hope you slept well!” Liam greets a he bites down into a piece of toast. “I know you have a lot of work to do so I made you breakfast.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes and mumbles something underneath his breath. He’s so bloody tired and he absolutely blames it on Liam, he knows he shouldn’t have stayed up, he knew he had so much to do – but it’s Liam and he’ll drop everything for him in a heartbeat. That fucker.

 

“Can you sit; I made breakfast because I actually kind of – sort of feel bad for keeping you up.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

Liam gets up from the kitchen stool and walks around to stand face to face with his boyfriend, he wraps both arms around his torso and hugs him hard; nuzzling his face into Zayn’s chest. “I do, I shouldn’t have done it, forgive me.”

 

Zayn laughs wholeheartedly, “You’re such a little shite. Mujhe tumse mohabat hai.”

 

Liam reaches up on his tippy toes; Zayn’s old _cool kids don’t dance_ t-shirt riding up his bare ass as he presses multiple kisses to Zayn’s lips. “Mujhe tumse mohabat hai, meri jaan.”

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you like it, please leave a comment and kudos if you have. 
> 
> hmu on my social media sites - 
> 
> Twitter: @youngpayno  
> Tumblr: gigglybeann.tumblr.com


End file.
